The present invention relates to reflective and/or high visibility garments, and more particularly to a harness system used to make the user more visible during daylight, night-time and twilight hours having the abilities to provide very simple use and comfort. For a jogger or other user it increases the ability to indicate a presence which might not otherwise be clearly and easily apparent. The invention also optionally provides a pocket which can be conveniently located for access for use of the person engaging in vigorous activity. It also allows these items to be carried comfortably, easily assessable, and without interfering with the warning capabilities of the harness. The harness of the present invention furthermore provides simple height and a waist adjustment. The device of the present invention is designed primarily for active sports joggers and bicyclists. It is also suitable for pedestrians, crossing guards, traffic policemen, mail personnel, roller bladers, skate boarders, delivery personnel, for walking the dog or children playing in or around roadways.